prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HGPC04/Image Gallery
Screenshots HGPC04 Yasuko and Takeshi meet Chiyu for the first time.jpg|Yasuko and Takeshi meet Chiyu for the first time HGPC04 Nodoka takes Chiyu to her room.jpg|Nodoka takes Chiyu to her room HGPC04 Takeshi wanted to chat to Chiyu some more.jpg|Takeshi wanted to chat to Chiyu some more HGPC04 Chiyu pats the sick Latte's head.jpg|Chiyu pats the sick Latte's head HGPC04 Chiyu recommends they take Latte to the vet clinic which just so happens to be Hinata's house too.jpg|Chiyu recommends they take Latte to the vet clinic which just so happens to be Hinata's house too HGPC04 Nyatoran having a hard time finding a partner.jpg|Nyatoran having a hard time finding a partner HGPC04 Hinata doesn't want to make her friends mad for being late.jpg|Hinata doesn't want to make her friends mad for being late HGPC04 Nyatoran goes flying.jpg|Nyatoran goes flying HGPC04 Hinata rescuing Nyatoran.jpg|Hinata rescuing Nyatoran HGPC04 Hinata thanking Nyatoran for bringing back her item.jpg|Hinata thanking Nyatoran for bringing back her item HGPC04 Nyatoran tells Hinata to stop.jpg|Nyatoran tells Hinata to stop HGPC04 Hinata looks at Nyatoran in shock.jpg|Hinata looks at Nyatoran in shock HGPC04 Its in this moment, Nyatoran knew he screwed up.jpg|It's in this moment, Nyatoran knew he screwed up HGPC04 Shindoine agrees with King Byogen.jpg|Shindoine agrees with King Byogen HGPC04 Shindoine asks if she can try again.jpg|Shindoine asks if she can try again HGPC04 Guaiwaru wants to fight the Pretty Cure.jpg|Guaiwaru wants to fight the Pretty Cure HGPC04 Youta checks up on Latte.jpg|Youta checks up on Latte HGPC04 Pegitan and Rabirin are relieved.jpg|Pegitan and Rabirin are relieved HGPC04 Nodoka and Chiyu apologize for not realizing Youta was Hinata's older brother.jpg|Nodoka and Chiyu apologize for not realizing Youta was Hinata's older brother HGPC04 Youta tells Nodoka and Chiyu that it's fine.jpg|Youta tells Nodoka and Chiyu that it's fine HGPC04 Hinata telling her brother that she found a cat who can talk.jpg|Hinata telling her brother she found a cat who can talk HGPC04 Nyatoran being held captured.jpg|Nyatoran being held captured HGPC04 Nodoka and Chiyu freak out.jpg|Nodoka and Chiyu freak out HGPC04 Chiyu silencing Hinata.jpg|Chiyu silencing Hinata HGPC04 Hinata doesn't believe a word Chiyu is saying.jpg|Hinata doesn't believe a word Chiyu is saying HGPC04 Nyatoran introduces himself to Hinata.jpg|Nyatoran introduces himself to Hinata HGPC04 Hinata amazed by the fact that Nyatoran can talk.jpg|Hinata amazed by the fact that Nyatoran can talk HGPC04 Hinata embarrassed by her actions from earlier.jpg|Hinata embarrassed by her actions from earlier HGPC04 Hinata trying to find her friends.jpg|Hinata trying to find her friends HGPC04 Hinata thinks it's all over.jpg|Hinata thinks it's all over HGPC04 Nyatoran wants to help Hinata.jpg|Nyatoran wants to help Hinata HGPC04 Hinata thanks Nyatoran.jpg|Hinata thanks Nyatoran HGPC04 Chiyu is so done with Hinata and Nyatoran.jpg|Chiyu is so done with Hinata and Nyatoran HGPC04 Guaiwaru walks into the clothes store.jpg|Guaiwaru walks into the clothes store HGPC04 The Light Element being consumed by the virus.jpg|The Light Element being consumed by the virus HGPC04 This episode's Megabyogen.jpg|The Megabyogen HGPC04 Chiyu and Nodoka getting ready to check on Latte.jpg|Chiyu and Nodoka getting ready to check on Latte HGPC04 Latte tells the girls that the light is crying.jpg|Latte tells the girls that the light is crying HGPC04 Hinata is worried about Nodoka and Chiyu.jpg|Hinata is worried about Nodoka and Chiyu HGPC04 Nyatoran seeing something in Hinata.jpg|Nyatoran seeing something in Hinata HGPC04 Hinata running as fast as she can.jpg|Hinata running as fast as she can HGPC04 Eyecatch.jpg|Eyecatch HGPC04 Hinata freaks out when she sees the Megabyogen.jpg|Hinata freaks out when she sees the Megabyogen HGPC04 Nodoka and Chiyu transforming together.jpg|Nodoka and Chiyu transforming together HGPC04 Nyatoran waiting to see what Hinata does next.jpg|Nyatoran waiting to see what Hinata does next HGPC04 Hinata starts to fangirl.jpg|Hinata starts to fangirl HGPC04 Fonatine and Grace are shocked.jpg|Fontaine and Grace are shocked HGPC04 Guaiwaru is shocked.jpg|Guaiwaru is shocked HGPC04 Even the Megabyogen is surprised.jpg|Even the Megabyogen is surprised HGPC04 Hinata fangirling over Grace and Fontaine.jpg|Hinata fangirling over Grace and Fontaine HGPC04 Hinata apologizes to Nyatoran for reacting the way she just did.jpg|Hinata apologizes to Nyatoran for reacting the way she just did HGPC04 Grace and Fontaine fall over at what Hinata says.jpg|Grace and Fontaine fall over at what Hinata says HGPC04 Fontaine and Grace are done with Hinata's antics.jpg|Fontaine and Grace are done with Hinata's antics HGPC04 Hinata lashes out at the Megabyogen.jpg|Hinata lashes out at the Megabyogen HGPC04 Hinata asks Nyatoran if he is okay.jpg|Hinata asks Nyatoran if he is okay HGPC04 Nyatoran thought Hinata was really cool earlier.jpg|Nyatoran thought Hinata was really cool earlier HGPC04 Nyatoran reaches out to Hinata.jpg|Nyatoran reaches out to Hinata HGPC04 Hinata agrees to being Nyatoran's partner.jpg|Hinata agrees to being Nyatoran's partner HGPC04 Cure Sparkle poses.jpg|Cure Sparkle poses HGPC04 Guaiwaru is shocked to see a third Cure.jpg|Guaiwaru is shocked to see a third Cure HGPC04 Sparkle is amazed.jpg|Sparkle is amazed HGPC04 Sparkle and Nyatoran use Cure Scan.jpg|Sparkle and Nyatoran use Cure Scan HGPC04 The Light Element in pain.jpg|The Light Element in pain Healing Flash Sparkle and Nyatoran tell the Megabyogen to 'Take Care'.jpg|Sparkle and Nyatoran tell the Megabyogen to take care HGPC04 Sparkle is happy the battle is over.jpg|Sparkle is happy the battle is over HGPC04 Sparkle high fives the others.jpg|Sparkle high fives the others HGPC04 The Healing Animals all have a partner.jpg|The Healing Animals all have a partner HGPC04 Hinata becomes flustered.jpg|Hinata becomes flustered HGPC04 Mina and Rina forgive Hinata.jpg|Mina and Rina forgive Hinata Category:Image Galleries Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Episodes